De glace est mon coeur
by Veneziano58
Summary: Ils ont dansé sur la glace dont il est né puis il l'a abandonné, une fois, deux fois... Son apparence a changé, son corps est devenu de chair mais son coeur lui, est devenu de glace... Pourra-t-il battre un jour à nouveau? /OCs/Yaoi/UA fantastique/


**De glace est mon cœur**

 **Hetalia n'est pas à moi mais les OCs et l'UA sont de moi ~ Sauf Jules.**

Cette histoire traînait depuis longtemps sur mon ordi et je me suis décidé à la finir.

Antoine/Etampes = Antonius, forme ancienne de son prénom ça va je pense.

Armand/Montlhéry = Lehery, l'une des formes anciennes de son nom de ville.

Pour savoir qui sont Buscum et Jules allez lire Croix d'or et Couronne de buis

 **!ATTENTION!**

 **Je n'ai pas mis Horror mais il y a une scène assez gore, juste un paragraphe que vous pourrez sautez si vous voulez**

* * *

 _Il s'éveilla lentement, ses yeux tout justes formés ayant du mal à appréhender le paysage qu'ils percevaient. Tout doucement, il prit conscience de son nouveau corps, ignorant comment le faire fonctionner correctement. Tout était si étrange... Son regard d'argent pur se posa alors sur ses mains et constata étonnamment qu'il pouvait voir son environnement à travers elles bien qu'il soit flou et déformé. Son corps n'était après tout fait que de glace et de givre, du froid venu miraculeusement à la vie. Debout sur cette étendue d'eau glacée, seul le silence de cette nuit noire sans lune et sans étoiles l'accompagnait. Pourquoi était-il ici? Qui était-il? Soudain les feuillages derrière lui se mirent à bouger et l'être de glace se tourna vers la source du bruit, absolument pas effarouché ou inquiet. Un nouveau né curieux de tout._

 _Un petit enfant aux cheveux châtains dorés en sortit et s'approcha de la créature, sans peur aucune lui aussi. Le gamin l'observa un long moment, lui-même faisant pareil. Le petit garçon sourit et lui tendit la main, souhaitant apparemment sa compagnie. Il hésita un moment puis tendit sa main fine aux doigts trop longs pour être humains, sursautant sous la chaleur du jeune humain. Le petit lui sourit à nouveau puis se mit à chanter et prit l'autre main de la créature aux longs cheveux blancs, l'incitant à danser avec lui. Sans doute auraient-ils jouer ainsi encore longtemps s'il n'y avait pas eu un petit inconvénient... Les mains de glace fondaient doucement dans celles chaudes et vivantes de l'enfant, provoquant sa peur._

 _«Lâche-moi!» cria-t-il soudainement, secouant ses mains jusqu'à ce que l'autre le lâche. Ne comprenant pas, l'étrange jeune homme tenta de les reprendre mais se stoppa face à l'expression apeuré du gamin._

 _\- Non! Il ne faut pas! Tu entends? Il ne faut pas!_

 _La créature baissa les bras, la confusion se lisant sur son visage. Le petit châtain partit en courant et le calme absolu revint sur l'endroit, laissant la glace animée de vie seule et perdue._

Froid Mortel ouvrit les yeux, perturbé par ce rêve des temps anciens. Combien de temps déjà? Mille, deux mille ans? Il ne savait plus, ne cherchait plus à savoir. C'était si loin. Il avait changé depuis, son enveloppe mais aussi son âme. Son corps était devenu de chair mais son cœur lui, était devenu de glace. «Froid Mortel» était le nom que lui avait donné la Reine de la Cour d'Hiver, là où il avait fini après être entré à Faerie, et ce sobriquet il le portait à merveille. Il se leva et s'habilla, ladite Reine l'ayant convoqué pour une mission probablement. Il attacha sa longue chevelure noire comme la nuit qui l'avait vu naître en une haute queue de cheval à l'aide d'une pince ouvragée puis mit sa cape en fourrure argentée, rehaussant l'éclat de ses yeux qui avaient conservés cette incroyable couleur d'argent pur, des gants noirs venant cacher sa peau blanche comme neige.

Les autres habitants de la Cour d'Hiver s'écartaient à son passage, sa réputation tant que son nom suffisant à en effrayer plus d'un. Il ne s'en préoccupait plus depuis longtemps, tant qu'il avait un corps chaud pour lui procurer un peu de chaleur humaine dans son lit de temps à autre, ça lui était bien égal d'être seul le reste du temps. Il eu un sourire moqueur quand le vantard Vent du Nord se planqua vaillamment derrière Vent Polaire à son passage puis fit son entrée magistrale dans la salle du trône. La Reine l'accueillit avec autant de courtoisie et de charme qu'à son habitude, amusée que son plus fidèle chevalier refuse encore et toujours sa couche. Elle avait abandonné l'idée d'avoir Froid Mortel entre ses draps mais l'enquiquiner un peu restait distrayant. Cependant, il lui faudra jouer un autre jour puisqu'elle avait une mission importante à lui confier: retrouver un serviteur échappé de Faerie.

\- Pourquoi tant de moyens juste pour un serviteur humain qui mourra peu de temps après avoir quitté le royaume ma Reine?

\- Une autre Reine me l'a demandé comme une faveur et il est bon d'avoir des appuis ~ J'ignore pourquoi elle veut ce serviteur mais peu importe, retrouve le et ramène le.

\- Oui, ma Reine.

Froid Mortel se retira puis ouvrit un passage depuis Faerie jusqu'au monde humain afin de rattraper le fuyard. Il préférait éviter de penser au fait qu'il n'était pas allé dans cette partie du monde depuis plus d'un siècle et demi. L'homme frêle apparu au milieu d'un champ désert, d'un geste de la main il fit apparaître un masque de glace sur son visage afin de dissimuler ses traits alors que le noir de ses cheveux devenait progressivement gris puis s'éclaircit de plus en plus, redevenant de ce blanc parfait. A chacun de ses pas la nature autour de lui givrait, gelait, se glaçait. L'hiver mortel car trop froid le suivant à la trace. Il suivit la piste de l'évadé sans soucis, prenant son temps. Un humain s'échappant de Faerie était presque toujours condamné à mort, celui-ci ignorant combien de temps il avait passé au royaume et toutes ces années lui tombant dessus d'un coup.

Il aperçut enfin une silhouette allongée au sol, la magie résiduelle du royaume féerique en émanant encore. Vraiment, pourquoi se donner tant de mal à récupérer un simple serviteur? Il suffirait de kidnapper un autre humain, un plus beau, plus jeune, plus obéissant, plus talentueux, peu importe... Les souverains avaient parfois de drôles d'obsession. Il s'accroupit près de l'autre homme aux cheveux châtains dorés, l'envoyé de la Reine tendit la main vers le serviteur afin d'être sûr de son inconscience mais se retrouva figé devant le regard bleu qui le fixait. Ce bleu si clair, si pur comme un cristal coloré... Et ce regard le clouait sur place. Le châtain leva une main tremblante et réussit à prendre une mèche immaculée entre ses doigts, ceux-ci se retrouvant aussitôt recouvert de givre.

«Oh... Ce que...Tu es... Devenu beau...» chuchota le fuyard d'une voix basse et brisée avant de s'évanouir pour de bon, ses doigts tenant toujours les soyeux brins blancs qui continuaient de geler sa peau.

Froid Mortel hésita un instant, son esprit habituellement si calme se retrouvant complètement perturbé. Une couche de glace commençait à s'épaissir sur le sol, alors que chaque brin d'herbe et chaque chose aux alentours commençait à geler, l'air étant devenu froid et piquant à cause de sa présence. L'habitant de Faerie enleva son masque afin de pouvoir toucher l'humain sans glacer le sang dans ses veines et lorsqu'il eu reprit une apparence plus humaine et moins dangereuse, il installa le serviteur sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de farine avant d'arpenter la forêt alentour, espérant trouver son bonheur. Ou plutôt sa chance. La Déesse devait être avec lui puisqu'il trouva rapidement un buis. Sans plus attendre, le chevalier en mission ouvrit un portail.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant un blondinet qui le fixait avec étonnement, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés sous la surprise, une cuillère de bois à la main. Soit l'esprit du buis avait radicalement changé soit il s'était trompé de portail.

\- Où est Buscum?

\- Euh... Hm... I-Il est en train de choisir un livre d-dans la bibliothèque...

L'homme à la queue de cheval hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la direction indiqué, laissant le blond perdu derrière lui. Froid Mortel n'eut qu'à faire quelques pas que déjà, le propriétaire des lieux se planta devant lui. Non, Buscum n'avait pas changé, il était toujours petit, un doux regard bleu, sa couronne de buis tressée dans sa chevelure brune et une expression tellement neutre qu'il en semblait indifférent.

\- Antonius?

\- Tu es dois être l'un des rares à oser m'appeler par mon prénom.

\- B-Buscum! U-Un homme est entré et- Oh...

\- Tout va bien Jules, c'est une vieille connaissance. Va nous faire une tisane chaude s'il te plaît.

\- Euh... D'accord...

Un silence passa puis l'invité surprise reprit la parole.

\- C'est ton nouveau joujou? questionna l'esprit froid en regardant le dénommé Jules s'éloigner.

\- Pas du tout, c'est mon compagnon. Et qui est la malheureuse personne que tu traînes ainsi? répondit du tac au tac la déité végétale en haussant un sourcil, parlant ostensiblement du châtain.

\- Il est en cavale. Je suis censé le ramener à Faerie seulement... Quelque chose m'en a dissuader.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu détourner le si rigide Froid Mortel de son but?

\- Son regard... J'ai cru l'avoir déjà vu...

\- ...Que veux-tu de moi?

\- Soigne-le afin que je puisse l'interroger.

\- Bon, très bien. Installe-le sur le plaid.

Antonius posa donc son fardeau sur l'épaisse couverture installée près des étagères remplies de livres. Sans doute que c'était là où l'esprit protecteur, ou son médecin de dernier recours, s'installait afin de dévorer ses pavés d'écriture. Le brun s'approcha de l'homme aux cheveux de jais et de son «colis» afin d'observer son nouveau patient. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre... Buscum recula brutalement lorsque quelque chose lui brûla la main. Des menottes de fer étaient attachées aux poignets du malheureux mais la nature avait fait qu'aucunes créatures magiques ne pouvaient toucher ce métal sans se brûler.

\- Jules!

\- Oui? ~

\- Viens s'il te plaît, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

\- J'arrive!

\- Pourquoi tu as besoin d'un humain?

\- Ni toi ni moi ne pouvons toucher le fer. Lui le peut.

Le blondinet vint s'asseoir près de son compagnon et lui fit un sourire candide, les joues de la déité rosissant un peu. Mais il se reprit vite, ils auraient le temps de se courtiser plus tard, il y avait un blessé à soigner.

\- Enlève lui les menottes, c'est du fer et je ne peux pas le faire moi-même.

\- Bien sûr ~ Mais je n'ai pas les clés...

\- Je vais les geler suffisamment pour qu'elles se cassent assez facilement.

Le compagnon du buis regarda avec fascination la magie de l'étranger se mettre à l'œuvre sous ses yeux, gelant le fer jusqu'à la rendre à peine plus solide qu'une plaque de verglas, puis il cassa comme on lui avait dit de le faire les entraves.

\- Oh mon dieu!

\- Quoi?

\- S-Sa peau! E-Elle vient avec le fer... J-Je lui arrache la peau, bon dieu qu'est-ce que je dois faire?!

\- Continue.

\- M-Mais...!

\- Je sais Jules mais crois-moi c'est mieux pour lui. Tire d'un coup sec, enlève lui ça. C'est pour l'aider d'accord? Serre les dents, ferme les yeux, fait comme tu veux mais fais-le.

\- Oh... D'accord...

Le dénommé Jules n'avait pas l'air plus rassuré que ça constata Froid Mortel mais il ne dit rien, restant parfaitement impassible face aux événements. L'humain respira un bon coup puis reprit sa tâche, détachant chaque morceau de métal, le bout de ses doigts se couvrant peu à peu du sang du blessé heureusement évanouit. C'était comme si les lourds bracelets de fer avaient fondu la peau, rongé les muscles au point que les os apparaissaient comme des petits points blancs entre le rouge et le noir des chairs abîmées. Le pauvre blond se releva d'un coup et couru à la cuisine sitôt qu'il eu fini, les deux autres l'entendant clairement se vider l'estomac. Ayant maintenant le champ libre, Buscum reprit sa forme originelle, plus végétale qu'humaine, et se mit en devoir de soigner les blessures du jeune homme. Les poignets n'étaient pas les seules plaies même si elles étaient les plus graves, des coupures et de nombreux bleus parsemaient ce corps trop mince pour sa carrure. L'esprit du buis soupira d'épuisement lorsqu'il parvint enfin à la fin de sa tâche, partant ensuite se reposer non loin et rassurer son compagnon accessoirement.

Antonius s'assit près de celui qu'il était parti chercher, observant les mèches en bataille, la peau pâle qui collait aux os de son porteur, les traits marqués. Et puis il y avait cette longue bande noire qui traversait son visage sur la largeur, passant sur ses yeux. Ce bleu si parfait devait être merveilleux à contempler ainsi cerné de noir. Le serviteur semblait être plus grand que lui, sans doute qu'il lui arriverait à l'épaule. Froid Mortel soupira puis remonta ses genoux contre son torse et posa sa joue sur ceux-ci, ses longs cheveux noirs se rependant par dessus l'une de ses épaules. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'endormit.

 _De beaux yeux bleus. Cristallins. Et un prénom. Quel était-il déjà...? Un prénom qu'il adorait, un prénom qui réchauffait son cœur de glace... Lhery? Non... Leotheric? Non plus... Oh. Lehery. Voilà, c'était Lehery son paysan aux yeux clairs et aux mains chaudes...Si chaudes..._

La glace faite homme se réveilla d'un coup, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure par simple réaction physique. Un cœur de glace ne se manifestait pas pour des choses aussi futiles que les sentiments. Mais par la Déesse et Consort pourquoi ces souvenirs du passé lui revenaient si souvent à présent? Son regard d'argent se posa sur la main agrippée à son manteau, le domestique semblait souffrir d'une forte fièvre. Il hésita un moment puis posa sa propre main sur le front du malade, diffusant une douce fraîcheur afin de l'aider à se sentir mieux. La déité végétale s'assit près de celle du froid et lui tendit une tisane que l'autre aux cheveux de jais accepta. Chacun dégusta son breuvage en silence puis la voix neutre de Froid Mortel se fit entendre.

\- Pourquoi le fer l'a si cruellement blessé?

\- Parce qu'il n'est pas humain.

\- Impossible! La Reine m'a dit qu'il était humain.

\- Il l'a été sans doute mais ce n'est plus le cas.

\- Personne ne peut accomplir ce genre de prodige...

\- La Déesse le peut. Ou la Magie Sauvage.

\- Ce genre de magie a disparu depuis... mille, deux mille ans?

\- En effet. Ce qui veut dire que la nature profonde de ce jeune homme a été changé aux environs de cette période.

\- Mais pourquoi?

\- Je l'ignore. Peut-être l'a-t-il souhaité suffisamment fort pour que la Magie Sauvage l'entende et exauce son vœu. Quoiqu'il en soit, il est dans ma nature de protéger ceux qui ont besoin d'aide et c'est définitivement son cas, cependant je ne pourrais pas le cacher éternellement chez moi.

\- J'en suis conscient.

En attendant, ils ne pouvaient rien faire tant que le fuyard ne reprenait pas connaissance. Ce qu'il fit, bien des heures après. Le bleu pâle de ses iris se posant pile dans ceux d'argent, Froid Mortel se rapprocha alors pour que l'autre le voit mieux. L'inconnu esquissa un léger sourire puis leva la main et la posa sur le visage de l'autre, le surprenant au passage même si il n'en montra rien. Doucement, les doigts chauds parcoururent sa joue puis descendirent dans son cou. Finalement, la main fut chassée sèchement et la voix froide se fit entendre.

\- Décline ton nom et ta fonction. Je dois te ramener Faerie.

\- Lehery. Je suis un serviteur du monde souterrain...

Antonius ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un léger mouvement de recul à l'entente de ce nom qu'il pensait ne plus jamais entendre... Ce n'était pas possible. Lehery était mort il y avait de ça deux mille ans... Ce n'était pas lui. N'est-ce pas? Ses réflexions furent interrompues par ledit serviteur.

\- Je suis un changeur de forme.

\- En quoi?

\- Rien de très impressionnant...

\- Peut-être mais ce genre de pouvoir se perds avec le déclin de notre civilisation...

Le christianisme leur faisait énormément de tord, on les prenait pour des envoyés de... quel était son nom déjà? Satan? Oui, le Diable. Le Mal. Ce qu'ils n'étaient pas, il n'y avait pas de bien ou de mal personnifié parmi eux, juste des éléments ou des concepts qui prenaient vie selon le bon vouloir de véritables divinités toutes puissantes.

\- Je n'ai pas ma peau animale... On l'a brûlé et depuis je suis coincé sous forme humaine...

\- Alors tu dépéris.

\- Oui. Ne me ramène pas à Faerie.

\- C'est mon devoir de le faire.

\- On va m'exécuter.

\- Pourquoi?

\- La folie de la Reine n'est plus à prouver...

La Reine des Ténèbres... Elle se donnait à cœur joie à ses plaisirs aussi sanguinaires que cruels. Ses orgies de sang et de sexe étaient connues de tous à Faerie mais il n'était jamais bien vu d'aller dire à un Roi ou une Reine qu'ils avaient une araignée au plafond. La perte de son âme sœur lui avait fait perdre le sens des réalités et depuis elle sélectionnait des hommes à faire entrer dans sa Garde personnelle et les baisait de la façon la plus tordue qui soit en espérant tombant enceinte. La fertilité n'allant pas de pair avec ses pouvoirs de mort... Elle, ancienne déité guerrière, incarnation de la Corneille des batailles... Ramper sur du verre pilé sans laisser échapper un seul son ne serait-ce que pour avoir l'honneur de se faire caresser par sa Majesté, ses hommes étaient prêt à le faire mais qui ne ferait rien pour avoir un peu de contact après des siècles d'abstinence forcée?

\- Pourquoi la Reine des Ténèbres voudrait-elle la mort d'un serviteur?

\- J'ai refusé s'entrer dans la Garde royale...

\- Folie.

\- A ses cotés je serais devenu fou... Je n'ai pas accepté d'entrer à Faerie pour vivre ça.

\- Tu n'es pas né là bas. La Magie Sauvage t'a créé.

\- Oui, il y a très longtemps. Je voulais retrouver l'un de ses enfants alors j'ai prié la Magie de m'aider et elle a exaucé mon souhait.

Antonius gardait le silence mais son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Phénomène étrange qu'il préféra occulter encore une fois. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ce Lehery n'était pas le sien. Impossible. Et pourtant... Mais si il était un changeur de forme alors sa place n'était pas à la Cour Sombre mais plus aux Collines Creuses, là où toutes les déités végétales et animales se croisaient et cohabitaient. Il devrait se trouver là bas mais... sa peau animale avait été brûlé. Et si il n'avait pas de titre de noblesse alors il s'était tout simplement fait éjecter et seul le monde souterrain acceptait tous les rebuts et exclus des autres Cours de Faerie.

La glace incarnée regarda l'autre se rendormir, épuisé de sa cavalcade et du changement d'environnement même si la maison de Buscum était une sorte de bulle magique. Excroissance autonome de Faerie. Les trois êtres extraordinaires, une fois l'autre à nouveau en éveil, discutèrent un moment et vint alors une solution: demander à la Reine de la Cour d'Hiver l'asile... Antonius n'avait pas d'autre idée, il devait garder l'échappé sous le coude pour savoir qui il était en vérité... Quand à sa Majesté, il se chargeait de la persuader. Peut-être qu'une nuit d'amour suffirait à la satisfaire, lui qui avait toujours refusé de toucher sa royale personne depuis son arrivée à sa Cour... Pourquoi se donner tant de mal pour un inconnu? Buscum se posait la question mais n'en dit pas un mot. Ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Froid Mortel se présenta à sa Reine avec le fuyard, celle-ci haussa un sourcil curieux en le voyant à sa Cour plutôt qu'à celle des Ténèbres. Cependant, elle attendit que son chevalier s'explique avant de l'accabler. Un courant de murmures se fit entendre à l'instant où l'homme aux cheveux de jais posa un genou à terre, tête basse et prononça ces mots fatidique: J'ai une requête à formuler en privé.

Après avoir écouté toute l'histoire, la Reine garda le silence. Évidemment, elle était au fait quand aux actes de sa consœur mais que pouvait-elle y faire? Rien, ce n'était pas son royaume. Prendre sous son aile ce réfugié de la Cour Sombre était prendre le risque de s'attirer les foudres de l'autre souveraine et pas question de risquer une guerre alors que le climat politique était au calme depuis plusieurs siècles, la lutte commune pour la survie face au christianisme qui s'était étendu partout en Europe étant un ciment solide entre la multitudes de Cours au royaume de Faerie. Cependant, pour que le si indépendant Froid Mortel vienne lui demander de l'aide en personne...

\- Si je protège ce serviteur sans pouvoirs, que feras-tu pour moi?

\- Je partagerais votre couche si vous voulez de moi...

\- Si tu me fais un enfant tu deviendras Roi...

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie ma Reine. Dite-moi ce que vous voulez de moi?

\- Je vais y réfléchir. Tâche de rendre utile ton serviteur, chacun de ses gestes et mots seront de ta responsabilité.

\- Oui ma Reine.

Lehery n'avait pas dit un mot, il n'en avait pas le droit, mais de toute façon son attention n'était focalisée que sur Antonius. Sa magnifique créature de glace rencontrée une sombre nuit d'hiver... Le village mourrait de faim et de froid tant l'hiver était rude, glacial... Le petit garçon avait été abandonné dans la forêt par son père malgré les cris et pleurs de sa mère. Trop de bouches à nourrir. D'errance en errance, il avait trouvé cette créature. Inconnue mais douce... Si fascinante. Mais il avait oublié... Oublié ce petit garçon puis cet adolescent. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi...

Le changeur de forme découvrit alors les appartements de celui dont l'hiver mortel suivait les pas. Tout était de blanc et d'argent, la noire chevelure du maître des lieux se détachant en un fort contraste dans ce décor de pureté. Soudainement celui-ci se retourna puis avança à grands pas vers lui, conditionné par ses années de service, il se laissa tomber à genoux devant celui qui était son nouveau souverain. Il remarqua un léger étonnement face à ce comportement mais pas un mot de commentaire. La main froide se posa sur son visage émacié, les doigts blancs passant sur la bande noire qui était apparue sur son visage avec le don de ses pouvoirs.

\- Ce n'est pas un tatouage. C'est une marque de pouvoir.

\- Oui...

\- Quel animal?

\- Rien d'intéressant...

\- Parle.

\- Un raton-laveur...

Un protecteur. Son devoir était donc d'aider les autres sans rien vouloir en retour, leur donner sa générosité sans pour autant les rendre victimes ou dépendants de lui. Le monde manquait cruellement de Voleur masqué... Qui portaient mal leur nom puisque leur devoir était de protéger et aider les plus faibles. Il n'en était pas fier... La Magie Sauvage donnait ce qu'on lui demandait, qu'avait-il dans son cœur à ce moment précis? Qui voulait-il tant aider et protéger sans pour autant vouloir attacher cette personne à lui-même? Une telle âme était rare à trouver. Il aurait dû être fier.

 _Antonius avançait dans les prairies enneigées sans repères et sans but particuliers. Il avançait juste, un pas après l'autre. Ça faisait longtemps déjà qu'il était venu à la vie et que Vent Polaire était venu pour l'emmener à la Cour d'Hiver. Pourtant, il aimait encore venir se perdre sur la lande, partant à la recherche de quelque chose pouvait lui tenir chaud... Ou quelqu'un. Mais coucher avec un humain avait un prix, celui-ci finirait sûrement fou tant il aurait besoin du contact d'une créature de Faerie, ne trouvant plus aucune satisfaction avec les autres de son espèce. Prix bien trop lourd à son goût. Il s'assit sur un rocher et tendit la main, ses doigts dans l'eau du ruisseau créant de petits cristaux de glace qui suivirent le courant. Il ne maîtrisait pas encore très bien son apparence. Le masque de glace sur son visage était cependant assez fin pour deviner un visage humain dessous, ses cheveux n'étaient ni noirs ni blancs, d'un doux gris entre-deux. Il sourit un peu en voyant un renard blanc venir se désaltérer dans le cours d'eau pas encore gelé. L'esprit du froid enleva sa main et le regarda un moment avant que l'animal ne s'enfuit, effrayé par un bruit._

 _Un jeune homme habillé comme les paysans du coin, quoique encore plus pauvrement, avançait sans craintes vers lui. Ses cheveux châtains dorés brillaient sous le faible soleil d'hiver et quand il tendit la main à la créature, celle-ci n'hésita pas une seconde et y posa la sienne. La peau si chaude sur son propre épiderme le fit frissonner, un petit nuage de vapeur s'échappant de ses lèvres glaciales. Il voulait lui dire «non» lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne devaient pas coucher ensemble mais l'humain était si tendre, si doux avec lui. Si chaud aussi. Tellement chaud... Lui qui recherchait tant la chaleur, son exact opposé... Le jeune homme souffla qu'il s'appelait Lehery ce à quoi l'habitant de Faerie répondit qu'il pouvait l'appeler Antonius. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres roses de l'autre avant qu'elles ne se posent sur les siennes. La couche de glace fondit, révélant alors complètement le visage de l'autre. Plus l'humain le touchait et plus il se réchauffait, le froid qu'il incarnait se repliant au fond de son être. Ses cheveux prenant pour la première fois cette magnifique couleur noire qui allait leur devenir habituelle._

 _Ce paysan inconscient lui fit l'amour, là au milieu de la neige, le couvrant de baisers enflammés, de caresses embrasées, d'une passion brûlante. La glace faite homme fondait entre les bras de l'autre, son corps, encore jeune, découvrant alors les affres du plaisir et de la jouissance. Tant et si bien qu'à la fin de leurs ébats, la créature s'endormit, enroulée dans la cape de grosse laine du paysan. Lehery passa sa main dans les longs cheveux noirs et posa un baiser sur le front de son amant merveilleux._

 _\- Attends moi, bientôt je serais avec toi mon bel être de glace..._

Le changeur de forme se réveilla en sursaut, cachant son visage dans ses mains en espérant chasser ces souvenirs de sa mémoire. Antonius, non c'était Froid Mortel à présent, l'avait complètement oublié. Adieu le petit garçon qui l'avait fait danser sur le lac gelé, adieu le jeune homme qui lui avait fait l'amour dans les prés et aidé à maîtriser sa forme humaine grâce à sa chaleur. Et ses sentiments l'espérait-il. Du moins, avait-il espérer. Si seulement il avait encore sa peau... Au moins, il aurait pu continuer sa vie de protecteur mais au lieu de ça, il était condamné à être un sous-fifre corvéable à merci. Antonius disparaissait souvent et il ignorait où, ne pouvant pas lui demander il ne pouvait que supposer: la Reine le réclamait pour telle ou telle mission en échange de le garder ici. Peut-être qu'être garde auprès de la Reine des Ténèbres n'aurait pas été une si mauvaise option, après tout, qu'est-ce qu'une vie quasi éternelle à se faire torturer pour un semblant d'affection, un placebo d'amour de la part de leur Souveraine comparé à la douleur d'aimer inconditionnellement sans retour possible?

Combien de temps passa ainsi? Des semaines, des mois? Impossible de savoir, le rapport au temps à Faerie était tellement distordu que c'était inutile de chercher à savoir. Seul les moments du levé, des repas et du couché pouvaient rythmer la vie quotidienne. Mais un jour, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Un émissaire de la Cour Sombre vint pour réclamer celui qu'il appelait «le favori de la Reine» ce qui était en vérité, un véritable titre avec des honneurs et des devoirs. Dont celui de rester après de sa Majesté en toutes circonstances. Lehery réfuta ce titre, disant qu'il n'avait jamais couché avec la Reine ni manifester l'envie, refusant d'entrer dans la Garde. Avouant même sa fuite. Il signait presque son arrêt de mort. Il le savait mais... Tant pis. De toute façon, la seule personne qui avait fait qu'il avait prié nuit et jour ne s'intéressait pas à lui et la Magie lui avait certes accorder une vie semblable à celui qui l'aimait cela n'avait été, au final, rien de plus qu'une succession d'échecs. Autant en finir.

Il se laissa arrêter par l'envoyé de la Reine de son ancienne Cour. Froid Mortel n'étant pas aux alentours, il n'avait pu l'empêcher. Oh, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions sa mort ne serait pas douce. Peu lui importait, la Déesse l'avait oublié de toute façon.

Les lourdes menottes de fer commencèrent immédiatement à le brûler, le bourreau étant humain il n'avait aucun souci à les manipuler, recruté pour son savoir faire dans une arène romaine. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Les mèches normalement ébouriffées étaient maintenant complètement collées à son visage à cause de la sueur et du sang mais il n'y faisait même plus attention. Il faisait si chaud près du grand brasier où divers instruments chauffaient... Soit disant immortel, on pouvait s'amuser de son corps avant que la Reine ne lui ôte la vie grâce à une Relique de pouvoir. Seules choses pouvant tuer les immortels. Ah, douce Déesse... Faites que la mort vienne vite...

Lorsque l'esprit du froid fut informé par Vent du Nord que son serviteur s'était fait récupéré par son ancienne maîtresse, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle allait le tuer. Le torturer et le tuer. Sa Reine avait promis de le protéger! Chevalier et Souveraine eurent une houleuse dispute suite à laquelle Froid Mortel quitta la Cour à toute vitesse sans que personne ne cherche à le retenir. On ne peut décemment pas retenir la marche de l'hiver.

Il hurlait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales alors que la tenaille de fer entamait sa chair, l'arrachant en de gourmandes bouchées. Le gras des bras, des cuisses étaient les premiers à être ses victimes. Son ventre ensuite se fit creuser par ce fer incandescent. Il hurlait et hurlait encore, ses cris résonnant dans toute la Cour. Les autres membres en restaient silencieux, prostrés, terrifiés... Encore plus alors que le fer fondu était coulé dans les trous de chair, torture extrême. Tout brûlait et était rongé de l'intérieur, fondant littéralement. Ses organes internes étaient déchiquetés, englués à cause du sang et des humeurs et si l'infortuné s'évanouissait sous tant de douleur, un coup de tison bien placé le réveillait efficacement. La Reine assistait au spectacle avec délectation, caressant avec une sensualité déplacée le corps abîmé, se recouvrant de ses fluides en une attitude clairement sexuelle. Quand le condamné réclama de l'eau, l'un des droits des gens de son état, on lui fit boire de l'huile bouillante. Pour le plaisir de la Reine évidemment. Cruauté absolument non nécessaire et qui collait les jetons à tous, même les plus durs à cuire de la Cour Sombre. Personne n'était aussi fou et dangereusement dérangé que leur Souveraine. Si Antonius ne se dépêchait pas, il n'aurait plus rien à sauver...

Froid Mortel se glissa parmi la foule sombre, ses cheveux de jais l'aidant pour une fois à se fondre dans la masse même si la population ténébreuse était très diversifiée et hétéroclite. Attaché, bras et jambes écartés, Lehery allait se faire écarteler avant d'être poignardé au cœur par l'arme personnelle de la Reine, sa Relique de pouvoir. Il cru au début qu'elle était habillée d'une robe rouge moulante avant de comprendre qu'elle était en fait couverte de sang... Tant de sang que même ses cheveux en était encroûtés... Il avala difficilement. Antonius sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose qui cognait. Est-ce que ça pouvait être...? Puis un cri dénué de toute trace d'humanité et d'espoir retentit. Non!

-Non! Cria-t-il à voix haute sans s'en apercevoir.

Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur lui, y compris ceux d'un clair bleu d'azur, si beaux encore malgré l'horreur... Il laissa tomber sa cape, se dévoilant. Son nom se murmura dans la foule qui s'écarta comme les pans d'un rideau alors qu'il avançait jusqu'à l'estrade. La voix discordante de la Reine raisonna soudainement, le faisant tressaillir mais pas plier.

\- Qui ose me dire non, à moi?!

\- Froid Mortel, celui qui est fait de glace et dont l'hiver mortel emboîte les pas. Je suis celui qui fait tout geler. Et je demande à ce que vous me rendiez cet homme.

\- Oh, le favoris de la Reine de la Cour d'Hiver... Mais pourquoi veux-tu ce qui est à moi?

\- Il était à moi avant d'être à vous.

\- Sornettes!

\- Nul ne peut mentir ouvertement à Faerie. De plus, je demande la Grâce de la Déesse.

Un sourire cruel se dessina sur le beau visage de la Reine. La Grâce de la Déesse était à double tranchant. Soit les personnes concernées étaient sauvées soient elle étaient tuées. Et elle n'aurait aucun compte à rendre à sa consœur si le chevalier du froid venait à perdre la vie. Elle lécha le sang sur ses lèvres puis lui accorda son souhait.

\- Que la Déesse te soit favorable ou par la Sombre Déesse, qu'elle me le soit...

Un présage de malheur imminent n'aurait pu être plus troublant et effrayant.

Lehery fut détaché et Antonius le réceptionna dans ses bras, étant bien plus costaud qu'il en avait l'air. Les gardes les firent avancer jusqu'à l'autel de la Déesse, là où la Prêtresse de la Cour allait appeler la divinité afin qu'elle les juge. Si ils se réveillaient, ils étaient épargnés. Sinon, ce sommeil éternel équivaudrait à la mort.

Dans ce monde onirique, où la Lune semblait si proche qu'ils pourraient la toucher en levant les bras au ciel, chacun était apparu sous sa forme originelle. Il n'y avait pas besoin de masques dans le jardin de la Déesse. Lehery était torse nu, seul un pantalon effiloché noir le couvrait, une peau animale facilement reconnaissable était posée sur son dos et ses épaules. Oreilles et queue de raton-laveur étaient devenues visibles. Ses mains et ses pieds avaient été remplacer par des pattes, noires et griffues comme celles de son animal. Ses dents étaient pointues elles aussi. Sa peau avait légèrement foncée mais ses yeux gardaient leur teinte unique. Concernant Antonius son corps avait repris cette apparence faite de glace semi-transparente, ses longs cheveux blancs comme neige tombant librement jusqu'à ses reins, ses yeux d'argent semblant être deux perles étincelantes.

Tout deux se retournèrent en entendant un petit ploc, le bruit d'une goutte d'eau tombant dans une large vasque. Avait-elle toujours été là d'ailleurs? Impossible à savoir. Leur mémoire ne semblait pas pouvoir savoir si l'objet venait d'apparaître ou avait toujours été là. Phénomène dû à l'ambiance particulière du lieu. Sans même se concerter, ils se penchèrent en synchronisation au dessus de la vasque, celle-ci retraçant alors leur histoire. La première rencontre sur le lac gelé, la peur de Lehery de faire mal à son ami en le faisant fondre, l'incompréhension et la sensation de rejet de Antonius à ce moment là. La survie difficile du jeune homme, abandonné à son sort pendant des années jusqu'à sa rencontre suivante avec l'esprit du froid entre-temps devenu membre de la Cour d'Hiver, encore sans rôle particulier. Leur union dans les prés enneigés, leur envie et fascination mutuelle, leur amour naissant sans qu'ils ne le sachent. La détresse du brun quand il se réveilla seul, sa décision de geler son cœur qui ne battit alors que de façon occasionnelle... Les prières de Lehery, tout ses efforts et ses offrandes à la Déesse qui le récompensa finalement en lui envoyant la Magie Sauvage qui le transforma en changeur de forme. Raton-laveur comme emblème car dans son cœur, seul l'amour pur et désintéressé pour l'habitant de Faerie l'habitait.

Antonius se referma sur lui-même, tellement qu'il en devint impénétrable pour quiconque, ne s'attachant à personne. Lehery lui, avait fait de son mieux pour retrouver sa créature de glace, la cherchant partout sans réussir à la trouver. Il aida de son mieux ceux ayant besoin de lui alors que l'autre se contentait d'effectuer les missions qu'on lui attribuait. La vie de Froid Mortel devant vite monotone et dénuée d'intérêt... Le nouveau changeur de forme avait fini par être piégé au bout de seulement quelques années, sa peau animale lui fut confisquée puis brûlée. Contrairement aux légendes, il n'en mourut pas mais perdit définitivement une part de lui-même sombrant dans la mélancolie et la déprime. Seule l'idée de retrouver un jour peut-être l'être glacé lui permettait d'avancer. Même en étant traité comme rien de plus qu'un jouet, une distraction, un semi-esclave par les grands des Cours, surtout une fois qu'il eu fini dans les ténèbres. Chacun se mourrait d'une certaine façon dans leur coin, perdant leur humanité, leurs sentiments, ne devenant rien de plus que des corps vivants et plus vraiment des personnes dotées de sentiments.

Une senteur de roses d'églantiers se fit sentir, manifestation de la Déesse, le parfum se faisant de plus en plus fort et capiteux à mesure que les deux hommes se rapprochaient, indiquant que c'était la chose à faire. Quand les lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur celles glacées, une pluie de pétales d'un rose tendre se mit à pleuvoir sur eux, s'accrochant dans leurs cheveux. La Déesse les avait graciés et réunis. Ils devaient rester ensemble au risque de s'attirer son courroux mais surtout, de se rendre malheureux...

Antonius se réveilla d'un coup, couvert d'un manteau de fourrure blanche comme neige, des pétales rosés tombant de ses cheveux quand il bougeait. Il l'ignorait mais à cet instant ses yeux scintillaient comme si le soleil faisait briller des éclats de glace comme des diamants. Le brun se tourna et trouva un raton-laveur près de lui, endormit en boule tout contre sa main. Il passa ses doigts dans le pelage gris, ce qui réveilla la bestiole, dévoilant ses yeux d'un bleu aussi pur qu'un cristal au lieu d'avoir deux billes noires. Une légère fumerolle apparu et la peau de l'animal sembla s'ouvrir en deux, la grande silhouette de Lehery s'en échappant. Il arborait exactement la même forme qu'au pays onirique. La Déesse lui avait rendu ce que les Hommes lui avaient pris. Il était de nouveau entier et en plus, complètement guérit de sa torture. La main tendue, ressemblant davantage à une patte mais tant pis, l'aida à se relever, tout deux se fixant sur l'estrade de la Cour Sombre. Ignorant les regards braqués sur eux, dont celui absolument furieux de la Reine des Ténèbres, Lehery se pencha pour embrasser la glace faite homme. Un baiser sage mais qui dura, juste pour leur plaisir.

Quand il regagnèrent la Cour d'Hiver, tout deux auréolés du pouvoir divin, personne ne songea à contester quoique ce soit. La Reine elle-même ne dit rien, soupirant simplement en disant que son magnifique château allait perdre de sa blancheur avec une telle bête sauvage dans les parages. Antonius découvrit avec une certaine stupéfaction sa nouvelle apparence dans le miroir de ses appartements. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi noirs mais parsemés de flocons de neige d'un blanc pur, qui ne fondraient probablement jamais, le long manteau de fourrure posé, il découvrit son corps. Blanc lui aussi, mais du blanc du givre, permettant de voir la glace par dessous à certains endroits. Il ressemblait presque à une sculpture de verre poli venue à la vie. Il sentit les mains chaudes, si chaudes, de Lehery se poser sur lui, parcourant ses hanches, remontant sur ses côtes, passant sur son torse. Ses yeux, scintillants toujours autant de magie, s'arrondirent devant le spectacle. Il pouvait voir son cœur à travers sa peau, pas en détails évidemment mais il en distinguait la forme.

\- Il ne bat plus...chuchota le raton-laveur.

\- Mon cœur est de glace.

\- J'en doute. Je vais le faire repartir pour de bon.

\- C'est inutile Lehery.

\- Je veux qu'il batte pour moi, je sais que la Déesse pense comme moi.

\- Prétentieux de ta part!

\- Mais véridique.

Il fit se tourner Antonius afin qu'ils soient face à face et il l'embrassa, mordillant ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'ouvrent et lui cèdent le passage. Ce profond baiser le fit frémir, ses doigts pâle s'agrippant à la fourrure grise. Douce, si douce sous sa paume... Il le fit reculer jusqu'au grand lit blanc, lui aussi, et le fit tomber dessus. Le baiser semblait ne jamais avoir de fin, durant encore et encore... Agrippé à l'autre, le brun perdait ses repères mais c'était étrangement bon d'être ainsi mené. Le changeur de forme s'installa au dessus de lui, laissant sa peau animale tomber à terre afin de sentir les mains fraîches de son ancien amant sur son épiderme découvert.

Lentement, ils se mirent à nus, découvrant à nouveau l'autre comme si c'était la première fois et en un sens, ça l'était. Lehery ne cessait de stimuler son vis à vis, embrassant sa bouche, son cou, son torse, son ventre, ses hanches, ses cuisses puis revenant sur son sexe. La chevelure châtain doré fut agrippée et maltraitée alors que la chaleur entourant cet endroit si sensible de son anatomie rendait confus et fou de désir Froid Mortel. Qui n'avait plus grand chose de froid alors que sa température corporelle augmentait au fur et à mesure que l'autre le touchait, l'embrassait et bien plus. Chaque contact entre eux était si particulier. Unique. Le changeur de forme remonta vers le visage de son amant, rosit par le plaisir, et le regarda très sérieusement. Bleu contre argent.

\- Je t'aime Antonius. Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai fait danser sur la glace du lac.

Un battement. Fort. Et une larme qui coula le long du visage de l'autre, tombant sur l'oreiller en une petite tache mouillée.

Un nouveau baiser à couper le souffle, des caresses plus ciblées, plus appuyées, les corps qui se frottent, s'appellent, se réclament, des murmures qui s'échangent et ce cœur qui bat de plus en plus vite, faisant vibrer son propriétaire. Celui-ci n'étant plus habitué à ce tambourinement pourtant habituel à tout être vivant mais que lui avait délibérément bloqué, comme si arrêter ce muscle en le gelant allait aussi geler ses sentiments. Alors certes, c'était ce qui c'était passé mais le phénomène n'en restait pas moins psychologique et si il n'avait pas été pure magie, jamais il n'aurait pu survivre ainsi. Parallèlement, le cœur de Lehery lui, semblait pouvoir battre des records de vitesse tant le tambourinement était rapide. Il fit rosir un peu plus Antonius en lui déclarant sérieusement que c'était de sa faute.

Cœur de chair et de sang, comme les deux êtres qui s'unissaient pour la première fois depuis des siècles, tant de temps sans l'autre, torture infligée par le destin ou par eux-mêmes mais temps qu'il leur fallait combler. Si leur race devait disparaître demain, au moins partiront-ils ensemble pour vivre tous les deux dans l'autre vie. Leurs mains se serrèrent et leurs bouches se lièrent pour célébrer l'union de leurs corps, les jambes d'Antonius entourant la taille de son amant pour le retenir proche de lui, leurs mouvements se mettant en place, créant leur propre danse intime. La glace faite homme avait déjà eu des expériences sexuelles mais jamais il n'avait connu ça: faire l'amour. Et si la mécanique restait la même, le ressenti lui était totalement différent et tellement meilleur. Le plaisir était plus fort, plus envoûtant, plus voluptueux, délicieux... Addictif aussi. Il savait qu'il en voudrait plus. Forcément. Il se cambra un peu plus, se sentant proche de la fin mais il lui manquait quelque chose, une toute petite chose...

\- D-Dis... Ah! Dis le... m-moi...

\- Dire quoi?

\- T-Tu le sais!

\- Je t'aime Antonius. Je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps.

Le chevalier du froid ignorait qu'il avait un coté romantique et fleur bleue mais encore une fois, son besoin affectif avait été rationné au plus bas et n'avait donc pas pu s'exprimer normalement. Lehery ne s'attendait pas à ce que son amant ne devienne une bonne pâte par la suite, il l'aimait avec son sale caractère, sa froideur était sexy aussi. Ils atteignirent le paradis orgasmique à peu de temps d'intervalle et le changeur de forme se laissa tomber sur son compagnon, laissant son poids peser sans lui mais sans l'étouffer non plus. Enlacés de la plus intime des façons, ils s'endormirent d'un sommeil bienheureux et profond.

Quand Lehery se réveilla, son compagnon s'était collé à lui, leurs corps si emmêlés qu'il ne pourrait pas se lever sans réveiller l'autre. Hm, autant rester tranquillement dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de son aimé. Il était tiède à présent et non froid. Sous sa paume il pouvait de nouveau sentir le cœur battre. Sa peau avait perdu cet aspect de verre poli pour redevenir d'un blanc laiteux. Lui aussi avait retrouvé une allure plus humaine mais à présent, il sentait son pouvoir couler dans ses veines. A nouveau il pourrait changer de forme à volonté, entièrement ou partiellement selon ses besoins, et c'était le pied. Lehery s'étonnait toujours de sentir la magie se plier à ses souhaits. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'il était humain il y a longtemps, si longtemps... Son humanité était encore là, résidant au fond de son être. Doucement, il sentit le poids contre lui varier et gigoter, signes annonciateurs du réveil du brun.

Antonius bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se frotta les yeux, n'ayant pas dormir aussi bien depuis longtemps. Oh, il avait toujours un lourd sommeil, comme du plomb mais pas forcément reposant. C'était comme plonger dans une cuve d'inconscience et en ressortir brutalement. Il ne protesta pas quand Lehery l'embrassa à pleine bouche, le faisant à nouveau basculer, sentant tout son vis à vis collé contre lui. Étrange sensation, à la fois étouffante et rassurante. Après un long moment, ils se levèrent et se préparèrent, partant à la salle du trône pour voir sa Majesté. Celle-ci affichait un rictus mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il ne cessait de pleuvoir des pétales rosés. Alors certes ils fondaient comme le ferait des flocons de neige mais cette bénédiction divine était destinée aux amants et pas à la Reine elle-même. Raison de plus cela dit pour les garder à sa Cour, assurant ainsi la protection de celle-ci. Peu, voir aucun, ne serait assez fou pour attaquer la Cour abritant un favoris divin. Certes la paix régnait mais c'était en fait une trêve pour la survie. Instable donc.

L'hiver tombait sur la lande, s'installant peu à peu. Antonius avançait à travers les bois enneigées, son long manteau de fourrure blanche raclant la poudreuse au sol alors que ses pas laissait des plaques de givre et de neige nouvelle. L'hiver le suivait toujours à la trace, glaçant tout sur son passage car toujours trop rude et trop froid. Mortel. Pourtant, Antonius le maîtrisait encore mieux qu'auparavant et pour cause, il n'avait même plus besoin de revêtir son masque de glace pour tout geler si l'idée lui en prenait. Un raton-laveur courrait à ses cotés, alors que normalement ce genre de bestioles ne bougeaient presque plus de leur terrier à cette période. Mais ce n'était pas une bête ordinaire. Loin de là. L'étrange duo s'arrêta net face à un lac recouvert d'une couche de glace qui scintillait à peine tant la nuit était noire. Le brun s'avança sans s'inquiéter sur l'eau gelée, la glace s'épaississant à son passage, le Voleur masqué le suivant à la trace.

Arrivés au centre du lac, l'esprit du froid s'arrêta et observa le ciel noir. Lehery reprit forme humaine, la peau animale sur son dos comme seule parade au froid mordant mais sa chaleur naturelle compensait largement. Bénie soit sa condition de changeur de forme. Les oreilles rondes, grises et blanches pointaient en dehors de sa chevelure châtain doré, la longue queue rayée de noir et blanc se balançant doucement hors de son pantalon. Il tendit sa main aux allures de patte noire et griffue mais la main blanche et délicate se posa dessus sans aucune crainte. L'autre se posa sur la taille fine, ne craignant pas de se faire givrer les membres par simple contact de la glace faite homme. Le manteau fut abandonné sur un coté, les cheveux noirs de jais devinrent aussi blancs que la poudreuse des alentours, la peau laiteuse s'éclaircissant pour atteindre le seuil du verre poli. Pas tout à fait opaque et pas tout à fait transparente.

Doucement, le couple se mit à virevolter, leurs pas étant légers sur le lac gelé comme si ils étaient l'incarnation d'un songe d'une froide et noire nuit d'hiver...

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimez ^^ Si oui, parcourez mon profil pour trouver les autres épisodes de cet UA si vous ne les connaissez pas déjà ^^

Je m'excuse vraiment si il y a des fautes d'orthographe et/ou de frappe mais mon Google Chrome s'est configuré en anglais alors le franaçsi il aime pas le trop. Je vais le reconfigurer quand je pourrais parce que c'est vraiment pas pratique... EDIT: Normalement tout ça est corrigé ^^

Review? L'espoir fait vivre x)


End file.
